One long shot
by Theyomamajokester
Summary: ONE-SHOT story request by lexboss / After driving miss hazy. Lincoln has feelings for Leni, But does Leni have feelings for Lincoln. Does he even have a shot Lincoln x Leni / Clyde x Lori WARNING SMUT, INCEST


ONE LONG SHOT

Story idea/request by **lexboss**

 **Theyomamajokester** in the house

One day as the sun was setting at around 10:30 PM, Lincoln was just about to finish one of his Ace Savvy comics. But there was something that was not leaving his head. It was that thought of Leni and how beautiful she was with her sunglasses, dress, and love for everyone.

Until he heard footsteps coming from the hallway stairs. Lincoln knew that none of his sisters were SUPPOSED to be home as it was rare to see any of them at home when it's a free day/night due to sleepovers, and was also the only time Lincoln could read his comics in peace and quiet.

Lincoln turned the front of his body to see who was coming up from the stairs. As he saw who it was that emerged from the stairs, his heart started to melt and sink with love. It was Leni who was reading and walking at the same time. Lincoln's heart started to race as she turned into her room and her golden blonde hair swung to the side. After she left Lincoln's sight and stepped into her room, Lincoln was unable to keep his feelings for her any longer. He was determined to tell her the truth.

"All or nothing" Lincoln whispered to himself. Lincoln got off his bed, dropped his book, and walked down the hallway to Lori and Leni's room. The twelve-year-old boy takes a peek into Leni and Lori's room only to see a 16-year-old beautiful blonde girl reading a magazine.

As Leni was reading, she saw a dark figure from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the 12-year-old boy who was spying on her

"Hey Linky, thanks again for teaching me how to drive. Even though I failed again today" said Leni with a smile on her face that made Lincoln smile as well. Lincoln walked into the room, now that he was caught

"Yeah, he, he. That was a hazy" Lincoln replied in a low tone voice. There was an awkward silence that followed that statement. Leni was confused as well as curious to why her only brother was spying on her?

"So do you need anything?" Leni asked

"Yeah,... I-I Kn-know that you ar-are my sister and all. And I honestly don't have a girlfriend. And never had the chance to. But every day I look at you… My heart races… I think of you every ni-night… What I'm trying to say is that I'm in lo-love with you Leni loud" Lincoln put his best smile on, after what he had said. Leni got up and walked up to Lincoln taking a knee beside him.

"Lincoln… I have always felt the same way" She then gave Lincoln a bear hug.

Lincoln was shocked at what she had said but also really excited. Lincoln and Leni looked into each other's eyes at the same time and slowly came closer and closer into kissing distance. Their lips met, both eager to start making out (and so they did). A few minutes passed as they were still making out until Leni pushed Lincoln away.

Lincoln was pushed 2 feet away leaving him confused. He wondered why she pushed him away until he saw the look in Leni's eyes. Lincoln knew what she had wanted. Lincoln walked to the door and locked it *CLICK*

* * *

Lori was downstairs sitting on the couch in the living room. She was not angry or depressed about Bobby breaking up with her. She knew that it would happen someday and she guessed that day was today.

"Maybe I should watch some T.V," Lori said to herself. She turned on the T.V and laid down on her back for a few minutes.

*KNOCK, KNOCK* the door knob turned, as the door opened, Lori saw the boy who was Lincoln's best friend walk in. Lori didn't know who it had been at first, she thought it was one of her many sisters coming home early. Lori noticed that it was Clyde and that he didn't pass out from seeing her.

"Oh, hi Clyde" Lori welcomed the boy with a huge smile on her face. Clyde smiled as well not trying to pass out.

"Is Lincoln home?" asked Clyde

"Yeah, You can go see him upstairs if you want" Lori replied. Clyde gazed into Lori's eyes and saw a mix of emotions filling her head with the worry of the future.

"Lori, I know that Bobby broke up with you. I also understand that you know, that I have always had a crush on you… so will you be my girlfriend, or in other words can I be your rebound?" explained Clyde. Lori saw the love in his eyes and shed tears of joy

"YES, OF COURSE" Lori shouted. Lori then lifted Clyde off his feet and set him on the couch as well as kissing him at the same time.

Lori then got on top of Clyde and whispered "But first, Let me show you what's it's like to have a girlfriend and the privilege"

* * *

Lincoln walked half way to Leni's bed where she was laying down and getting ready to make Lincoln officially hers by stretching. Lincoln heard two knocks and a muffled shout from downstairs, which he chose to ignore.

As he approached the 16-year-old, he felt his member grow from what pose Leni was in. She had her back body facing up as she put her sunglasses on the tip of her nose and gave a wink towards him, as well as a lick to her thumb. She then sat up and placed her sunglasses on her bedside table and waited for Lincolns arrival.

Lincoln crawled onto the bed and pushed Leni back, putting himself on top of Leni who was looking at Lincoln with the most passionate smile she had to offer. Lincoln saw her smile and thought that she looked like she was somewhat blushing or was waiting for this moment for eternity. The boy then started to kiss/make out with Leni and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Lincoln could taste the maple syrup she put on her pancakes for breakfast.

As Lincoln was shoving his tongue down her throat the best he could, he accidentally dropped his knee in between her legs and got a LOUD moan in response for the mistake he did.

"Ohh sorry" Lincoln apologized

"No, no don't be, I kind of liked that. Please just keep rubbing it with your knee " Leni requested in a tough tone trying not to make her moan too loud. Lincoln listened to her and rubbed his knee against her private, through her dress. She moaned once more and placed her hand on the outside of Lincoln's crotch and started to rub his already hardwood stick. Lincoln knew this day would come, and that day was today. He slowly placed his right hand on her lean hip and worked his way up to her breast while multitasking at kissing, rubbing his knee against her, and his hand now moving up her body. Once he got to her left breast he gave the soft milk-producing gland a squeeze making Leni squeeze Lincoln's crotch at the same time. Both moaned and Leni couldn't hold back her desires anymore. She got up off the bed and glared Lincoln down

"Leni, I'm sorry I don't know what came ov-" Lincoln froze, due to the fact that Leni undressed her body dress leaving her panties and bra exposed to Lincoln's sight. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, don't you want me. Come and touch me" Leni said. Lincoln immediately got up but was pushed back into a sitting position by Leni who was on her knees now, undoing his pants. Lincoln didn't want to stop her because he was too high on sexual hormones to do anything or want to do anything. Leni finished undoing his pants and pulled his underwear down releasing a weapon of mass destruction flying into Leni's face making a supersonic sound throughout the house. Lincoln tried his best not to burst out laughing by holding his hand over his mouth. Leni didn't expect that to happen and saw that her boy-toy was about to burst out laughing. so she quickly spits on the tip of his BONOSURUS and jerked it as quick as she could. She got a moan from Lincoln in response to the good jerk motion she gave.

"Linky, we need to be quieter. Lori is downstairs and we could get caught" Leni pointed out

"Okay, But if we do get caught, just know that I will always love you and we will run away together if we have too," Lincoln said not too sure if he worded that right. Leni looked into Lincoln's eyes and felt her heart race with thoughts of the future.

"Linky, If we do get caught, well then let's make this the best experience ever. Plus it kinds of turns me on that we are doing this with someone else in the house" Leni replied. Then out of nowhere Lincoln hears someone gagging or being choked from somewhere in the house, which again he chose to ignore.

Leni then opened her mouth and placed Lincoln's wood hard stick in it. She bobbed up and down on it for a few minutes and knew that Lincoln wanted it to go faster when he placed his hand on her head. Leni stopped bobbing up and down leaving her mouth on his meat stick, to let Lincoln know that he was allowed to take control. Lincoln pushed his 6.5" wood down her throat with all his strength making Leni gag and choke for about 20 seconds. Once he lost his strength, he let go of Leni. Leni then got up and pulled her panties down and released her bra giving Lincoln a sight of her bare naked body. She had a nice curve and B-cup sized hooters. She then laid on her bed spreading her legs apart.

Lincoln saw this and placed his face in between her legs and started to go crazy with his tongue. Although it was his first time, Leni thought that he was better than average for what she thought other guys are like at this. Leni started to get wet and she pushed Lincoln away for a second to position herself on the floor with her ass, to groin level to Lincoln's wang. Lincoln had no hesitation and slowly placed his tip at the entrance of love and the end of V-cards

"Well, my V-card is going to go missing. I'm glad it was Her/Him" They both thought to themselves. The boy started to place pressure into the hole and slid into her genitalia. Leni moaned almost sounding like a groan as Lincoln was inside her now. Lincoln felt that her pudenda were tight. Leni didn't expect the pain for her first time, she was holding onto the carpet rug for the first push in. Lincoln saw that she was in pain

"Leni, you okay. We can stop" Lincoln proposed

"No, I LOVE IT… JUST KEEP GOING IN AND OUT" she yelled trying to find the right words to describe sex. Lincoln did as he was told and pulled out and pushed back in making Leni scream in pleasure.

"AHH" she quickly covered her mouth with her left hand to stop her noise of pleasure. Her screaming and covering her mouth only made Lincoln want to go faster and so he did, In and out he went making Leni use both hands to cover her mouth with her elbows to the rug. But Lincoln felt he needed to go faster. Then a light bulb came over Lincoln's head. The boy then held the 16-year-old girl's hips and motioned it in a ( push away and pull in motion ).

Leni had a tear fall from her eye and had the face of pain, but quickly turned into a blush and smile. Her legs felt like jello as the boy was doing what she had asked. She then felt a slow changing reaction on the inside of her and knew what was going to happen.

"LINCOLN I LOVE YOU, I'M GOING TO CUM" Leni screamed not having a proper sentence to say as there was another scream in the house Lincoln and Leni didn't hear. But Lincoln didn't stop thrusting until Leni had cummed all over his groin.

After she had cummed all over Lincoln's crotch she fell to the floor exhausted as Lincoln continued to jerk off his beef jerky. She felt sorry for being the first one to cum

"Linky, I'm sorry I was the first one to cum. You can use my mouth as a cum dumpster. I want to taste your cream" Leni said. Lincoln felt a little creeped out from what she said but still considered it as a turn on in his head.

Leni used the rest of her strength to get on her knees and open her mouth wide to wait for Lincoln's white liquid. Lincoln then jerked over top of her face until his jizz filled her whole mouth with his glue-like substance. It surprised her that there was enough to fill her mouth

"Whoops. Been awhile since I jerked myself" said Lincoln. Leni swallowed all of what Lincoln had to offer and smiled. The scent of fish and salt filled the room as they finished. Both were panting and gazed into each other's eyes. They both started to make out and exchange juices through mouths. After they were done kissing, Leni look at the alarm clock and realized that it was 11 PM

"Thanks for the dessert Linky, but I think you should get ready for bed," said Leni as well as a wink directed to Lincoln. She then got dressed not realizing that her panties were gone. Lincoln zipped his pants back up, secretly shoving Leni's pantie's into his pocket as well.

"Okay Leni, I love you" Lincoln yawned giving Leni a peck on her cheek and leaving her and Lori's bedroom

"I'll miss you Linky"

((( what happened downstairs

Lori then licked Clyde's neck giving him goosebumps as well as a boner starting to grow. Clyde returned the favor by licking Lori's neck as well. Lori moaned only making Clyde's snake grow larger. Lori felt something grow from Clyde's crotch and gave Clyde an evil grin

"Looks like someone is already hard huh" Lori chirped. Clyde nodded in agreement and quickly pushed Lori back on the other side of the couch putting himself on top of Lori. Lori didn't expect Clyde had that kind of strength.

"Here, let me be the first to pleasure you my lady" Clyde smirked as he slowly slid his left hand towards her private, his right-hand gliding towards her breast and his mouth is used to lick her neck all at the same time.

"Ohhh yes" Lori gushed. Clyde finally made it to the two spots and did his magic. With his right hand, he was under her bra, pinching her nipple. With his left, he was under both her cut-off jean and panties massaging her clitoris. Lori moaned once again as her face turned red from blushing in pleasure. Lori felt like she was going to pass out. Lori could have sworn that she heard a whip or slap come from upstairs

"Stop" Lori panted barely getting her voice to speak. Clyde did as she asked and sat up straight as if he was in trouble. Lori laid for a minute catching her breath from the best feeling life had to offer. She looked at Clyde who was sitting next to her feet, seeing that he looked as if he did something wrong and was about to go to jail for it

"Clyde, I'm not angry at you. It's just that I didn't think you were so damn good at this. You really need to slow down cuz your so good, You're even better than Bobby" Clyde eyed Lori after hearing that and smiled

"Thank you, I practiced for you" Clyde admitted. Lori was ready for the second round and signaled him to dazzle her again by laying on her back with her cut-off jeans down, leaving her panties on. Clyde took notice and quickly positioned himself with his head in between her legs. Once Clyde pulled her underwear down, he gave her genitalia a lick and started to eat. Lori moaned and squealed over the time period Clyde was filling her with sexual desires.

Clyde was finally done, leaving her feeling like noodles after the best 40 seconds of Lori's life. Lori then saw that Clyde had a boner under his pants and wondered if he was ready.

"Clyde, take off your pants and sit on the couch" Lori demanded. Clyde did as she asked and took his pants off. But when he sat down his underwear stretched and his sausage broke through the fabric material like a sword, leaving an 8.5-inch pinch sticking up like a pole. Lori was impressed of Clyde's knob size and didn't waste a second. She quickly got on her knees in front of Clyde's wang, opened her mouth wide, and started bobbing up and down on his fun stick. There were about 10 seconds of a gagging/choking sound that went throughout the house before Clyde stopped her

"Lori, you don't have to do this. Let's just get to the point" Clyde suggested

"Clyde, are you ready," Lori asked with an evil grin on her face that made Clyde's skin crawl with goosebumps. Clyde nodded and Lori climbed over top of Clyde's body, placing her ass over top of Clyde's dragon. It has been a week since Lori did it with Bobby but his one-eyed snake wasn't this long she thought. She slowly placed her genitalia on the tip of his meat stick and put pressure down on it. Lori moaned as she was used to the pleasure, sex gave. She bounced up and down on top of Clyde for about 5 minutes until Clyde announced that he was about to sperm, but Lori wasn't worried because she was on the pill as usual. Clyde filled her insides with his seed and both saw that there was a stain on the couch.

"Well, that's my trophy," Lori said as she was putting on her cut-off jeans back on.

"Yeah" Clyde nervously said while he was shoving Lori's panties into his pockets. Lori knew that he stole her panties but let him take it for his own trophy.

Clyde finished getting dressed and gave Lori a peck on the cheek. Lori returned the favor by kissing his whole face leaving kissing marks on him due to the lipstick. After Lori was done smothering him with kisses Clyde headed upstairs.

Lincoln was just heading to his bedroom but noticed a black mysterious figure from the stairs. He turned his attention towards the stairs, only to see his best friend covered in what looked like blood.

"CLYDE, ARE you… Okay" Lincoln examined Clyde's face once again realizing that he was covered in marks that a kiss would leave.

"Yeah. By the way, we forgot about homework study" Clyde mentioned

"Oh yeah, I forgot about our homework" Lincoln replied, Not noticing that Lori passed him and Clyde up the stairs.

"Don't worry man, I'll see you tomorrow" Clyde announced and left through the front door. Lincoln smiled and headed into his room to go to sleep. Lincoln changed into his pajamas leaving his pants on his bedside table top and laid across his bed exhausted.

Leni was in her bedroom lying on her bed until she heard a creak from the door. Leni turned to the source of the sound and saw Lori walk into the bedroom. Lori jumped on her bed looking carefree.

"I got a new BF" Lori giggled

"Me too" Lori added. Both went to bed

Later that night Leni felt sweaty and gross. She decided to take a shower in the middle of the night. After the shower, she dressed in her pajamas and headed out of the bathroom. She saw that Lincoln's door was opened at the end of the hallway. Instead of heading back to bed, Leni walked down the hallway and into Lincoln's room. She took a peek and saw that Lincoln was rolled up into an egg-like shaped ball. Lincoln was shivering and Leni took action quickly and tucked him into his blanket. Once he was tucked in, Leni laid on the bed with him and cuddled with him for the night. Both fell to sleep

Lori was sleeping and heard two knocks coming from the window. She opened her eyes and turned her body towards the window only to see her new boyfriend waiting outside of her and Leni's window

"Huh, not only does he have balls, he also has guts" Lori sighed to herself. She got up and opened the window for Clyde. After Clyde climbed through the window, both went to Lori's bed to cuddle for the night.

"What if Leni comes back" Clyde worried

"Don't worry, like she would even care" Lori assured Clyde. Both fell to sleep

 **THE END**

thank **lexboss** for the story idea

 **Theyomamajokester** out of the house *SLAM*


End file.
